Mistress of the Moon
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: Selene, goddess of the moon, is being used in Aries', god of war, plot to kill young hercules. she is a pawn in his own game, making her look mortal, and losing her memory, selene meets hercules as a mortal, and soon falls inlove, a formiddon one, that le


??Mistress of the Moon??  
  
Along time ago, in Ancient Greece, lives a young man, with the name of Hercules. He was half mortal, and half god. His father is the king of gods, the great Zeus. He put something on the young lad, that unable a god or goddess from harming him. This is a story about Hercules, and Aries attempt in harming him. For his anger has grown, in which Zeus cares more about Hercules rather than Aries. And here is his attempt, along with two star-crossed lovers.  
  
  
~Mount Olympus~  
  
"This is aggravating... I must find a way to destroy Hercules... but how? Hm...." The god of war sat in his chamber thinking, while his two minions, strife and discord, looking at him, thinking as well. Aries, the god of war, was a young god with broad shoulders, dark tan skin, and black hair. (Pretty cute) "Um... why not... try and kill him?" Strife asked dumbly. Strife wasn't too bright; he as well had broad shoulders, and pale skin, with squinting eyes. Discord on the other side, was a young woman with dark wavy hair and pale skin. "You idiot! Aries has already tried that! He can't! No god of goddess...can't!" discord snapped. "I've got it." Aries suddenly stood from his chair in triumph. "What?" Discord asked startled. "If Hercules.... Falls in love, and his live, turns out to be immortal, but Hercules doesn't know it... and he stops... per say, me.... from killing her, as in taking the downfall, then I can hit him, and he can die... see? If I blast... Diana to say... and Hercules here push her out of the way, and the blasts therefore hit him instead of Diana. But I can't use her... but who can I use...?" Aries asked. "That's brilliant idea!" discord explained smiling. "But whom?" strife asked wondering. "Yes... whom?" Aries followed that question. "I got it! There's only one goddess as young as he... Selene. The goddess of the moon!" discord explained smiling. "Perfect." Aries said as hew grinned evilly.   
  
*Selene's quarters*  
  
"What do you want Aries?" Selene asked. Her voice sounded like a beautiful music box to all the men who heard her. Her long radiant blonde hair shined with the light. Her fair skin glowed brilliantly, and her passionate blue sapphire eyes glittered happily. She had crescent moon shape earrings on, several chains with moons and bracelets and bracelets. "I come for a favor." Aries retorted calmly. "You, Aries, god of war, strong and noble to his king, the great Zeus, want a favor from me, goddess of the dumb moon? The weakling, who has the dullest job of all the gods and goddesses, that deserves to become a mortal for turning you down? Wants a favor from me? What on earth could it be? I am dying to know." Selene explained as she let a pink blossom fall into her silver pond. "I want you to help me destroy Hercules." Aries said silently. "Why are you asking me to help you destroy Hercules... the god of war wants the goddess of the moon, help destroy Hercules, the semi-god? Why?" Selene questioned. "Because... I need him to fall in love with you then, when I try and kill you, he will jump before you, then, I shall finally kill Hercules." Aries explained. "Really? Why would I want to destroy Hercules? He's so cute, and kind, and caring, unlike you." Selene sneered.  
  
"Hm... how could anyone like him?" Aries asked. "Get out Aries." Selene ordered. "I think not." Aries said blowing white dust onto Selene. Selene began to cough wildly. "What was that?" Selene asked still coughing. "Your future." Discord hissed. "What?" Selene asked confused. Suddenly, Selene was unable to move. Aries gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before she closed her eyes blacking out. "Where are we dropping her off at?" Strife asked as Aries picked her up into his arms smiling. "Right into Hercules's arms, and must not forget, her memory laps. She won't remember anything about being a goddess... and it helps that no mortal knows what she looks like... unless they see a shooting angel from the sky awakening the moon..." Aries sniggered. "What will Zeus say about this when he finds out?" discord asked. "If... he finds out." Aries explained. "Ooh, I like that.... If." Strife muttered. "Come on." Aries grunted.  
  
~The Academy  
  
"What's this?" Hercules picked up a ball from the ground. "Dunno... hey! Let's see how far ya can throw it!" Iolaus explained. "Ya!" Jason added. Hercules shrugged and threw the ball. It soared through the sky, and soon out of sight. "Hercules, iolaus, Jason...." Cheiron spoke. "Ya?" they all turned. "Have you seen the orb that was sitting here?" cheiron asked. "Uh... sorry about the ball. I... uh... tossed it away" Hercules said scratching his head. "I need you to retrieve that ball, as soon as possible." Cheiron explained in an urgent voice. They all nodded and left the academy in search for the orb that cheiron wanted them to retrieve. Soon, it began to get dark, as they felt they got closer to the orb.  
  
"Herc... how far did ya throw it?" Iolaus asked Hercules. Hercules, Iolaus, and Jason were walking to a cliff looking for a round ball that Hercules through too far, and had to retrieve. "Not that hard. come on, maybe we can see it in this opening." Hercules replied. "I see it!" Jason suddenly shouted pointing to the end of the cliff. Hercules smiled as he scurried over to the end of the cliff picking up the round ball. He smiled and tossed it to Jason. Suddenly, he heard a scream. They looked up in surprise saw a young woman fell from the sky. Hercules opened his arms, and the falling angel in Hercules' eyes fell into his arms, as they fell to the floor, lips locking. The woman jumped up and looked around. She was wearing a short-skirted cloth, and a short tube top shirt, which both were the cloth of a robe torn. "Who are you?" Jason said smiling. The boy's eyes were dilated, and his jaw open, along with Iolaus's and Hercules' "I do not know..." the woman was selene, who had forgotten who she was, and where she was as well, and who the boys in front of her were, although she knew before she talked with Aries. "Well... you look like an angel, fallen from the..." Hercules looked up. "...The moon, it's dark..." Hercules explained. They all looked up. "Yea... that's not good. Think an eclipse is coming?" iolaus asked. "Maybe..." Jason replied. "Come with us, we'll call ya..." Hercules thought. "Halo..." Jason said in a dreaming voice. "What?" they all looked at him.  
  
"...Halo... for she fell from the heavens and as radiant as a ring of golden light." Jason explained.   
  
"How bout that?" iolaus asked smiling. Selene nodded. "Halo... ok." Selene replied thinking. "Well... we better take the ball back... come on, we'll show around." Hercules explained as they all walked back to the academy. "So... do you remember anything about who you are?" Iolaus asked. "No. Nothing." Selene replied thinking. "Hm... well, ya came from the sky. Someone must have dropped you or something. Are you a goddess?" Hercules asked. They all turned to him. "This is the same thing that happened to ophistus... remember? He from the sky, and then he didn't' remember anything, and then we called him fish." Hercules reminded them. "Oh yea... but what goddess could she be?" Jason asked thinking. "Maybe the moon one, check this... she has a moon tattoo lookin thing on her forehead... but it's faint." Iolaus explained. "Hm... maybe it's a birth mark. The goddess of the moon would never forget her memory. Everyone up there loves her, no one would want to get rid of her." Hercules figured. "That would explain the moon though." Jason mentioned. "No... it couldn't be. She's just a normal girl who fell from somewhere..." Hercules explained. For some reason... they began to forget their conversation about serene being the supposedly goddess of the moon, and started to talk about other things, like what the academy was. They didn't even remember speaking of it. 


End file.
